The Fight to Save Boo's Mansion, A Paper Mario Fic
by Lizzian
Summary: A big company wants to destroy Boo's Mansion deep in Forever Forest. But the Boos have some tricks up their sleeves... WAIT! Boos don't wear clothes! Read on to find out 'cuz I don't want to spoil it.
1. The Eviction Notice

THE FIGHT TO SAVE BOO'S MANSION  
A humor/general Paper Mario fic  
  
What happens when a company bent on demolishing the historic mansion, home to paper-thin boos, will try anything to get the land? I won't spill any more details, but I will say that it involves part of my previous fic (When Paths are Crossed - If you haven't read, go read now! If you have read, have a cookie!), a 13-year old taking her game too seriously, and a surprising ending.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE FATEFUL NOTICE  
  
We begin on a. gloomy day, deep in Forever Forest. It's a pretty normal day. y'know, they say that if you take a wrong turn, you'll end up going around and around and around. *flying brick hits narrator guy* Notice Shy Guy: *Nails sign on door* Bow: What the heck? Bootler! Go see what someone wants. How did they ever find this place? Bootler: Everybody! PUSH! Wait. what am I doing? Be back in a flash! *Disappears through door, sees sign* OH DEAR! MY Lady! LADY BOW! -Meanwhile, we see Lizz, up early on her break to play, what else? Paper Mario! However, she doesn't decide to play her usual file to watch the credits. She turns on the N64, but does not see the normal startup screen. DUN DUN DUUUUU-NNN! (My Language Arts teacher says this a lot.) Instead, she sees a troubling sight. A new scenario, a chilling one.  
  
~END OF CHAPTER~ Sorry for the short-ness! I promise a longer chapter next! 


	2. The Discovery, real and in Paper Mushroo...

THE FIGHT TO SAVE BOO'S MANSION - CHAPTER 2  
  
NEWS: This fic sort of represents my passion for history's preservation. Not to mention my love for Paper Mario, one of the best games. DISCLAIMER: Now let's be smart here. Do I really own Intelligent Systems or Nintendo or anything else mentioned here? NO. On with the fic!  
  
TFtSBM - Chapter 2 AT LIZZ'S HOUSE: L: HOLY LON LON COW! They're going to demolish that cool mansion! Watch out Big Co., HERE I COME!!! *Runs headlong into TV* Oooohh. my hee-aaaad! I know! I wonder if that pin I got back in the summer'll work. Now, to find it! *Throws boxes, overturns desk, finds pin with room in shambles, tries to pin pin onto shirt, pokes finger* Aiiiegh! Blood! Oooh. *faints*  
BOO'S MANSION: Bow: Bootler! You're too loud! What were they banging about? Did you tell them that I do not want an encyclopedia nor do I want to take a survey? Bootler: Worse than that! They are giving us one week to move on out! Bow: Well, none of us are budging from this spot! I've an idea! How about we call up all the old party members from way back when? Oh, and tell Mario to bring Luigi. He can surely help us this time!  
M/L HOUSE:  
  
Luigi: Check this out! We've got an invite to the Mansion! Says here that some big company wants to destroy the old place! That's terrible! We gotta help!  
KOOPER'S HOUSE: Kooper: Wow! Another invite! I'm getting' pretty popular. Oh no! This is horrible! They can't let history go the way of a heartless company! I'm on my way, Lady Bow and company!  
BOMBETTE'S PLACE: Bombette: They can't do this! I've helped level stuff before, but I'd never do that to such a beautiful old place!  
THE TOYBOX (This is where Watt sort of lives.): Watt: Tee hee! I wonder, who in the world would send me a letter? Seems it's from Bow. Oh no! They're gonna annihilate the house! I better go!  
LAVALAVA ISLAND: Sushie: Little Yoshi! How many times have I told you that seashells are NOT snacks?! Oh look! A letter! Says, "Urgent! We need you at Boo's Mansion, ASAP, no RSVP required,". Wow! It must be urgent to not require an RSVP  
FLOWER FIELD (Forgot the name): Lakilester: *Talking to girlfriend* .And THAT'S how I helped beat Bowser. Have you seen this letter? Rumor has it that everyone else from the old party got one. Maybe I should check it out.  
  
~END~ That's chapter two! What will happen? Will the grand old place disappear into dust? Or will they devise a scheme to prevent the destruction? And will I ever stop asking questions? R&R, please!? 


	3. The Plotting begins

THE FIGHT TO SAVE BOO'S MANSION - Chapter 3 We last left our friends pondering over the letter. I'm not going to spoil the chapter with anything else. Now - DISCLAIMER: I don't own any company/affiliate in this fic. It's just plain logic!  
*At Boo's Mansion* Bootler: We must work together to save this mansion like we worked with each other to save. erm. Paper Mushroom Kindom? Many generations of boos have come here for the life, deep in the darkness of Forever Forest. Bow: I've lived here all my life, as a boo that is, and if this place is gone, all my fond memories will go with it! Luigi: So that's why we ended up here. Let's think of a plan! SFX- BANGBANGBANG Bootler: *Opens door* AIIEEE!! INTRUDER! Wait. how did you ever find us? Mario: Don't you remember me? All: *Blinkblink* Mario: So, what's the deal with this new senario? Bootler: It's a complicated explanation. In short, this house may be a pile of firewood. Bow: I think I've got the plan.  
  
~END~ Will the house become a smoking heap of kindling? Or will it sit peacefully in the forest, standing watch? You'll only know if you read the next chapter! 


	4. Just what is the plan you ask?

THE FIGHT TO SAVE BOO'S MANSION - Chapter 4  
  
DISCLAIMER: I certainly don't own Nintendo or any other companies for that matter.  
  
Bow: So the plan is that Mario and Luigi act like they wanna doze the house. They lead the workers riiiight into our trap. Kooper, you head off to bring Kolorado in here. I know he wants to do some forest exploring. Bombette, you hide and explode, leaving about five minutes between the booms. Watt, you electrify the front gate and after they get through, put a huge current through the doorknobs! That will be a blast! Pun intended! Oh, Sushie! When they touch the gate and the doorknobs, you hide and spit water at them! What a shock that'll be! Parakarry and Lakilester, you hover above, throwing water balloons at them, except for those on our side. Mario, you hold onto the chandelier with a rope tied around you. We'll cover you in flour and swing you around when they finally get in! Bootler, you hang out by Fice T. and show those evildoers what's in store! Any other boos interested in helping, please keep our side invisible. This will be even better than torturing Mario with the Super Boots and the record! Everyone! To your posts!  
*TOAD TOWN* Luigi: Heeeey! Mr. Construction guy! We'll help you find the house, easy as pie! Mr. CG: Hmm.. Now that's an offer! Mario: They say the forest is haunted, though. Mr. CG: No biggie! I can handle anything! Fice T: *Screaming and shaking* NOO!! STAY BACK! NOOOO! BOOTLER! AIIEEE! G- g-g-o a-a-way!! All: *blink*  
*FOREVER FOREST* SFX: KABOOOM!! Mr. CG: Wh-h-h-a-a-a-a-t was that? Luigi: P'rolly a ghost. Or a forest Fuzzy. SFX: KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Mr. CG: AIIIIIEEEEE!!!  
*BOO'S MANSION* Luigi: This is it. The old dump. This place must be all rotten on the inside and out! Mr. CG: Excellent. that means that I can just rip off the old metalwork, sell that, then get rid of the place! Whaddaya say we scope out the inside? *Opens gate* AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!! (Note: I know how this feels. I've was thoroughly shocked when I was four. some feelings you never forget) Strange. Maybe I should try again. *Shocked again, but with water; ends up crispefied* Luigi: Y'okay? Mr. CG: *Twitchtwitch* Luigi: *opens gate* Come on, Construction Guy!  
*ROOF OF MANSION* Parakarry: Three, two, one. BOMBS AWAY!! *Parakarry and Lakilester drop water balloons* Lakilester: Man, this is fun! Mr. GC: Man, this is HORRBLE!!! Maybe the house really is haunted! Luigi: Nonsense! It's just. um. raining! Yeah, that's it! Mr. GC: Guess it was just a cloudburst. *Opens door* EEEYARRH! (Note: Being shocked is not, I repeat, NOT fun. It happened to me when I was four.) Luigi: Ah, good ol' static electricity! Mr. GC: *Twitchtwitch*  
  
~END~ Whaddaya think? I apologize for missing letters, as my laptop's keyboard is suddenly possessed, refusing to acknowledge some letters. So, bleh. Please R&R! 


	5. Poor Mr CG Oh well He deserved it

THE FIGHT TO SAVE BOO'S MANSION - CHAPTER 5  
  
News: Not much. I have basically been tearing apart the internet (not to mention my sanity) looking for a CD. This is no ordinary CD. Sadly, it's no longer sold, and all I can find on the internet are the track listings. If anyone knows where I can find the Paper Mario soundtrack, please please please PLEASE email me at lizz_da_cool_1@yahoo.com. Disclaimer: Now let's put on our thinking caps. Even for a holiday wish, I would not own a company. So to make a long story short, I don't own anything here. Except for my idea.  
  
*BOO'S MANSION* Luigi: Hmm. you seem to have a strange electric charge, Mr. Construction guy! I'll open the door for you then. Mr. CG: Is the place metal-free? SFX: Wooo. WHOOOOO!! Mr. CG: It's only. the wind. *On the chandelier* Mario: How daaaaaaaaaaarre yooou? What haaaass the maaaaanssssionnnn donnne tooo yooou? Random boos: *Surround Mr. CG* BLEEAAAH!! New ??? person: Why in my day, we left houses alone! Ya oughta be ashamed of yourself, ya little whippersnapper!  
  
~END~ Who could be this mysterious person? The explanation of missing Kooper and Kolorado and the stranger will come next! 


	6. THE END!

THE FIGHT TO SAVE BOO'S MANSION - CHAPTER 6  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything connected with Paper Mario.  
  
Kooper: Sorry guys! Koopa Koot begged to come along. I couldn't refuse! Kolorado: I say, old friend! Demolishing-guy! I must have this place! Mr. CG/DG: *Being beaten by. Koopa Koot* Feel. OW! Free. OUCHIES! To Explore. JUST STOP THE BEATING! Koopa Koot: I have memories here, too! All the boos you see, I know them! I took a picture here when I was a handsome young koopa. I'm too old to count but still look the same! All: *Blinkblink* Mr. CG/DG: *knocked out* Koopa Koot: Let's leave 'im in the forest! Bow: I have a better idea. Kooper! Get the rest of the flour. All the other boos, it's time to scare Fice T.!  
  
*GUARDHOUSE-LIKE THING* Fice T: Hum dee dum dee dum. AAAIIIIEEE!! IT'S THAT CONSTRUCTION GUY! HE'S DEAD!! EEEEEEKK!!  
  
~*END*~ This is probably the shortest fic I've ever written. Out of two, that's not. really. much. Great. Now I've confused myself. *Grumble* This fic was the product of a daydream when I was in fourth grade. I've heard rumors that there's gonna be a sequel for the GCN, but, *sigh*, they're only rumors. If they are true, I hope the game's going to be longer. Even though I worked months on it, the total time came to 41:36, a little under two days. But then again, I didn't do all the side quests, star pieces, badges, etc. 


End file.
